


is this defined? does it need to be, to be real?

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Trans Kyle, bottom kyle o'reilly, just a little bit of the good old hurt comfort, oh yes i'm bringing That to the ue, top adam cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: adam and kyle come home, and they come home.
Relationships: Adam Cole/Kyle O'Reilly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	is this defined? does it need to be, to be real?

Bobby and Roddy were worried. Of course they were worried. Kyle had somehow found himself as the ‘baby’ of the group, he was the one they all worried about, the one they never wanted to do the worrying. 

For so long...Adam had always been at the top. Out of all of the Undisputed Era. He’d been NXT champion for an unprecedented reign, he’d been the top of the whole damn brand. And then he wasn’t, and then Kyle was getting a shot, and Adam would be remiss to say that he didn’t have any sparks of jealousy; but it was jealousy, it was never doubt. He didn’t doubt that Kyle could win that belt and hold it and hold it just as well as he did-maybe better. 

And then Finn’s jaw was broken and they had a rematch and Kyle’s face was really fucked up. Not so badly that it was debilitating, but the UE had been babying Kyle even more lately because of it. 

Kyle was somewhere between hating it and loving it. 

But when Adam had turned just in time to see Pete’s knee collide with Kyle’s face...he didn’t know what feeling went through him. He didn’t know what to call that. He didn’t know why it only made itself known then, right then, where it felt like his stomach swallowed itself, his heart dropping down to his feet and someone stomping on it, and his knees went loose. 

Adam loved Kyle. Of course he loved Kyle. But he hadn’t known he was  _ in  _ love with Kyle. 

And now he was really being hit with the realization like a steel chair slamming gracelessly over his head. 

He’d gone to the doctor with Kyle after the show. He’d gone into the room with him. Bobby and Roddy had waited outside. Adam had shot up and gently rubbed Kyle’s back when he made a sharp, pained noise while getting his nose and jaw examined; there was a slightly bigger crack in his jaw now, and a new one in his nose. Not much changing in care from his original injury from last week. He was handling it well. 

Adam was not.

Kyle was smiling at him-as much as he could with the busted mouth-while Adam made Kyle’s bed. 

“You really don’t need to. I didn’t break my back, dude.”

Adam felt his face get hot, and he finished smoothing out the blanket on top. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at the dark wood floor.

“I don’t want you ringside for the rest of the tournament.”

“What?”

Kyle’s voice was hurt and Adam had to wince; it was slightly muffled by the cotton pad that was still in his mouth from the doctor.

“What-I’m not gonna run from them, they can’t-if we do that, we might as well just fuck off from NXT and hand them the keys. I’m not afraid of them-”

“I know.”

Adam kept his eyes trained on the floor.

“I know you’re not. You’re not afraid of...anyone, or anything. I-that’s why you’re...as good as you are, that’s why you’re where you’re at now. With-facing Finn-everyone knows who Kyle O’Reilly is now. And they know you’re not afraid.”

Adam swallowed, and it was very hard.

“I-I am, though. I’m-”

If you’d asked Adam Cole earlier that morning if he’d be considering confessing his feelings to his best friend after said best friend was viciously assaulted, he’d-well, he’d probably not be too surprised, but he still never really thought he’d be in this position. The mattress dipped next to him.

“Adam? What’s wrong?”

Adam shook his head and brought one hand up to run through his hair. 

“I’m afraid that you’re gonna get hurt, and that-it’s gonna be because of me. Because of-that tournament or-”

“Hey-Adam, look at me-”

This was also something Adam found difficult to do in the moment. 

He did it anyway. Kyle was as stunning as always, even with a swollen nose and jaw. Just yesterday he’d picked on him for his beard. Now...they were here.

“What happened tonight-that wasn’t because of you. If anything, it was cause of me. I ran out there to help Finn. During your match-that was just them trying to get back at me.”

“Why-”

Adam swallowed again, curious if he wanted the answer.

“-why did you...why  _ did  _ you help Finn?”

Kyle sighed through his nose and it clearly hurt to do so. Adam wanted to take that away. He wanted to take all of the hurt away. 

“Cause...I don’t know, I guess-it felt like the right thing to do? Finn hasn’t really-he’s not a bad guy, you know? We talked a little after the first match. I respect him, he respects me-he doesn’t have any backup, though. Dunne has Lorcan, Burch-he’s got McAfee.”

Adam must have made a face at the mention of Pat, because Kyle laughed. 

“Just seemed unfair. I mean...I know we’ve been-I know we’ve done the ‘outnumber a guy unfairly’ game before, but-I don’t know. I didn’t want to see Finn deal with that.”

His voice was soft and Adam felt...almost a lightning-crack of sadness. 

“Are you…”

He didn’t want the answer to this.

“Are you and Finn-getting close?”

He asked anyway.   
Kyle shrugged, seemingly unaware of the way Adam’s heart was pounding and the way his eyes were stinging with tears.

“Not really. I mean-he seems nice enough, once you get to know him, but-it’s just mutual respect more than anything. Like I said, we talked a little bit.”

Kyle smiled, his jaw swollen and rounding out part of his face. It made him look younger. He leaned over and bumped his shoulder against Adam’s. 

“He’s never gonna be my best friend. That’s your job. You get to deal with that.”   
Adam looked back at the floor.

“Hey...that was a joke, you know? I’m-I’m sorry. Um-I don’t think-I realized how much tonight worried you. It’s just a roughed up jaw, and-guess I have to be careful blowing my nose for a while, but-Adam, I promise it’s not that bad.”   
He didn’t really realize he was shaking and crying until Kyle gasped and put his arms around him, one hand trailing down Adam’s arm until he was holding Adam’s hands in his.    
“Whoa-what’s going on? Adam?”

“I can’t-”

Adam leaned forward, his head on his hands, though he hated to move them away from Kyle’s. 

“-I can’t-if you get hurt-I thought they’d really hurt you-I-”

Adam wasn’t one to hold back from crying. He knew some people still believed that it wasn’t manly or whatever, but he’d never cared much about that. Hell, Kyle had seen him cry plenty of times, but it had never been because of this. 

“I promise, it-it’s not that bad-”   
“It’s not about that-”

Adam sat up, forcing himself to look at Kyle. Sweet, sweet Kyle, with his big eyes and beard that was redder than his hair, which was entirely too soft and nice-smelling. There was a part of Adam that was cataloguing all of the things he’d noticed about Kyle over the years that stuck with him, that made him so enamored without him realizing. 

“-it’s...you’re-the future of-all this, Kyle. You’re...the future of the Undisputed Era.”

“I’m-not-”

“Yes. You are. Everyone knows it-I know it, Bobby knows it, Roddy knows it-you’re gonna do more than any of us ever did. And that’s-that’s good, Kyle, we all want that for you-I want that...I want that for you.”

Adam noticed that Kyle had reached out and grabbed his hand, and that he was gently stroking his index finger over the back of it.

“That’s why-you can’t get hurt, alright? You can’t-run out into trouble like that. And...you can’t put yourself into that position. Especially not for m-for us.”

Kyle frowned, and Adam wanted to take that away, too.

“I-I don’t know-uh-I don’t know if I can do that, Adam. I-I love you guys so much, I can’t just-not try to help you. That’s what we do, we help each other.”

“Please, Kyle, I l-”

Adam pulled in a breath and stopped speaking before he could finish his sentence. He stood and stepped away from the bed, crossing his arms over his chest. Kyle stayed sitting on the bed.

“Adam? What...what were you gonna say?”

Adam swallowed. It was still hard to do. His voice was rough and quiet when he spoke.

“Tonight...I don’t-when I saw you laying there-when I saw what Pete did...I-I realized...I never wanted to see you like that again. It felt like-I’ve never been that scared. I said I was afraid, earlier, and-I am. I’m afraid to see you hurt like that, because that means-I didn’t protect you.”

There was a long, silent pause. 

“You don’t have to.”

“...I want to.”

He heard Kyle stand and he knew Kyle was right next to him, now.

“Why?”

It wasn’t oblivious or accusatory; if anything, Adam thought that Kyle almost certainly knew the answer before he heard it.

“Because-I love you.”

He didn’t look at Kyle. He wasn’t really sure he could.

“You love Bobby and Roddy, too, but you never reacted like this when they’ve been hurt.”

“It’s-it’s different-it’s not the same.”

“...How is it different?”

Again, Adam would think that Kyle knew the answer, and he just wanted to hear it said.

“I...I...love you-a lot, Kyle.”

“Do you love me more than Bobby and Roddy?”

“Not more, but-I’m not... _ in _ love with them.”

Kyle inhaled sharply and there was another long pause.    
“You-oh-”

Adam turned his head just enough to see Kyle’s face. His cheeks were pink and he looked...he didn’t look upset. He looked-maybe a little confused, but not sad. Adam supposed there were worse outcomes.

“When-you only...tonight made you realize?”

Adam nodded. Kyle exhaled and it looked like it hurt his face.

“So-oh. That’s-oh. You don’t-I-”

He took a deep breath, and he looked up at Adam through his eyelashes. It was a little much for Adam. 

“I...I won’t...I won’t come out to ringside. For the rest of the tournament, unless-unless you guys are really in trouble.”

There was something being unsaid very loudly in that concession. Adam turned to face Kyle fully. 

“I-thank you. That’s-I want you to be safe.”

Kyle blushed, and he nodded, just the corners of his lips twitching up. And then Adam remembered that they really should talk about what he’d just admitted to.

“If-I don’t-I know-”

Adam didn’t even know how to go about this.

“If you don’t feel the same way, I understand. I-I don’t think-I don’t want this to change things-”

“I want it to change things.”

Kyle was holding his hand again. He was smiling a little more firmly now, a little more truly. Adam blinked against the tears still left in his eyes.

“You-okay-wait, Kyle, do you-”

“I...yeah. Uh-I-I mean-I liked you for a long time, before-even before the Undisputed Era. When we were in Future Shock-I’ve had a crush on you for a while, and...I guess at one point it just-became love.”   
“That long? You never said-you never said anything…”   
Kyle shrugged. He was still holding Adam’s hand. 

“You didn’t realize until tonight.”

And Adam laughed. 

It was a wet laugh, stained with those tears still lingering in his eyes, but he was laughing, and he took both of Kyle’s hands in his, unable to stop the smile from taking over his face, and he savored the way Kyle’s eyes lit up and his own grin grew, even with the swollen cheek.    
“I-I’m really stupid, Ky.”

Kyle laughed too, squeezing Adam’s fingers in his. 

“You-you haven’t called me that in a while.”

Adam reached up and cupped the uninjured side of Kyle’s face, stroking the pad of his thumb over his beard. 

“I-I guess I haven’t.”

They stayed like that for a moment. Enjoying themselves and that they could be close in a new way now. 

“Is-do you think...would kissing hurt too much right now?”

“Oh, fuck-who cares?”

“I do-”

Whatever he wanted to say was muffled by Kyle pressing his lips to Adam’s, his arms going around Adam-one around his shoulders and one around his waist, keeping him up against him tight. Adam moaned and put both arms around Kyle’s waist, letting his hands travel lower until he could cup Kyle’s thighs, just under his ass, lifting him up. Kyle let him, getting his legs locked around Adam’s waist. 

“F-oh-fuck-”

Kyle broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Adam’s, the two of them closing their eyes and taking a deep, shared breath. 

“We don’t-we don’t have to do anything-”

“I want to-figured that was obvious-”

“Clearly I’m having trouble seeing what’s right in front of me.”

Kyle laughed and kissed Adam again, and Adam was as careful as he could be with Kyle’s injuries. He licked at his lips-God, he could taste Kyle on them and he wanted more of that.

“Let me-I wanna take care of you. Let me-let me take care of you-”

“Oh-Adam-”

Adam carefully laid Kyle down on the bed, laying over him, between his legs, and he kissed Kyle on the lips, he kissed him on his chin, on his neck, on his chest after pushing his shirt up, his palm covering one of the scars lining under Kyle’s pecs. He’d been there for that, too. He’d been there for the consultations and appointments leading up to the surgery and he’d been there when Kyle woke up. He’d been there for the seven months where Kyle hadn’t been able to afford hormones and he’d spent every day of those seven months scraping together whatever he could to give Kyle what he needed. 

Maybe he’d loved him for longer than he thought. 

He kissed just under Kyle’s belly button, where it was soft-and he sat up, so did Kyle, and he pulled Kyle’s shirt off of him the rest of the way. Kyle was looking up at him again, sweet and pink-cheeked and wide-eyed. Adam cupped his cheek and leaned down, kissing him again. He could do that for hours, he was sure of it. He pulled away and Kyle’s eyes were dark and big. 

“What do you-what do you like? What can I do?”

“Oh. Uh. I haven’t-been with someone in a while, but-I like...you can use your mouth, on-my front hole is fine, or-or anal, I guess, um-just been me and my vibrator for a while now.”

Adam grinned, tilting Kyle’s head up a little more. 

“Want me to use that on you?”

Kyle’s eyebrows went up and he nodded. 

“Y-yes, please-”

Adam kissed him again, and he kissed him on the cheek, too, which made Kyle turn his face away while blushing a deep red.    
“Where is it?”

Kyle leaned over the bed and grabbed a box from under it, Adam watching the lines of muscle in his abdomen and back moving, enjoying the contrast of dark ink on pale skin. He handed the box to Adam, and Adam looked through it; lube, condoms, dams, a few gloves, a thick dildo, two vibrators. Adam grabbed the one that was curved up with a rounded tip, grinning at the color. 

“Neon green?”

Kyle laughed and flopped onto the bed, looking up at Adam. 

“It was an impulse buy.”

Adam put one hand on Kyle’s stomach, rubbing at it before hooking his fingers under the waistband of his shorts and boxers. 

“Up?”

Kyle lifted his hips and let Adam pull his shorts and boxers down, until he was exposed. It was so...easy? Adam was surprised, but also...not. He shouldn’t be surprised to find out that loving Kyle was easy. Of course it would be easy. He gently spread Kyle’s legs and sat back, smiling softly. He’d seen Kyle naked plenty of times, with how long they’d worked together, with how close they were, and he’d always appreciated the sight, but Kyle had never been naked like this with him before. 

Kyle lifted his leg and pressed his foot into Adam’s chest, shoving him gently. 

“Hey. Doesn’t sex work better when both people have their clothes off?”

Adam rolled his eyes, and-he was laughing and smiling so much. He should have known loving Kyle would be like that.

“Fine, fine. Twist my arm.”

He stripped, letting Kyle watch as he pulled his shirt off, then his jeans, and his boxers, and he did enjoy seeing Kyle bite his lip at the sight of him. Adam ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back, knowing exactly what he was doing. Kyle groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“Oh my God-just get on the bed, Adam, you can-you can be sexy while you’re between my legs.”

Adam barked out a laugh and did just that; he got between Kyle’s legs, one hand on each thigh, rubbing up and down over them.

“Tell me-if something’s wrong, tell me to stop.”

“‘Course. Hey-”

Adam looked into Kyle’s eyes, and Kyle reached out, looking to hold Adam’s hand. He took it, intertwining their fingers. 

“I love you.”

Adam sucked in a breath. 

“I-I love you, too.”

He kissed Kyle’s stomach again, his hip, moving down to his mound. Adam and Kyle had talked about sex before, about what both of them liked, and he knew Kyle liked when partners would use their mouth on him, he liked to get fucked and do the fucking, but it really was different to just imagine that-and Adam had admittedly thought of it, on lonely nights, when he was curious enough; the idea of Kyle laying on his back, taking a thick cock in one of his holes, or of Kyle with a nice, fat cock strapped on, getting ready to fuck someone-they’d been some favorite fantasies for Adam. 

Adam spread Kyle’s vulva, not hesitating to wrap his lips around his cock. He knew for a fact that that was the term Kyle preferred; they really knew everything about each other. Kyle’s cock was so perfect, small and dark and Adam closed his eyes, sucking harder on it. He felt Kyle’s hands in his hair, tangling in it, tugging just enough for Adam to feel it. He pulled off, sticking his tongue out and licking at Kyle’s cock, looking up at him while he did. From the way Kyle moaned, he liked that quite a bit. Adam swallowed and leaned up on one elbow. 

“Can I put my tongue in you?”

“Y-yeah-a little, yeah-but-uh-can you use a dam?”

“Of course-hold on-”

Adam reached into the box and grabbed a dental dam, ripping the wrapper open and putting it over Kyle’s vulva, taking a moment to just...admire him. 

Until Kyle nudged him in the ribcage with his heel. 

“Ow.”

“Look with your mouth, not with your eyes.”

“I don’t think that’s how the saying goes.”

“Special case.”

Adam shook his head and dipped down to lick over the latex, letting his nose bump up against Kyle’s cock. He could feel the heat from Kyle’s front hole on his tongue through the dam, and Adam felt a little addicted to pushing his tongue deeper, pushing his mouth harder against Kyle, sucking on him. He could even taste Kyle from where his slick was spreading and Adam moaned against Kyle, rocking his hips against the mattress.

“Oh-oh-oh-ple-oh!”

Kyle was making the sweetest little whimpers, whining and holding onto Adam’s hair. He spread his thighs wider, pulling Adam’s head closer. 

“Adam-mmm-fuck-can-can you-I wanna come like this-”   
Adam lifted his head, drool hanging in a string from his chin. 

“You wanna come on my mouth?”

He leaned down and licked at Kyle’s twitching cock. 

“You want me to work this perfect fucking cock over, lick this pretty little hole until you come all over my face?”

“Nnn-ye-yeah, I-please-”

“Say it.”

Adam stroked a fingertip over the head of Kyle’s cock, using just the pad of his index finger. Kyle threw his head back, his back arching, and he cried out. 

“Please-Adam-please-make me-make me come on your face-”

Adam kissed at the tip of Kyle’s cock, smiling. 

“Good boy.”

He took Kyle’s cock between his lips and sucked, lavishing his tongue over the little head, pulling the dental dam away to press two fingers into Kyle’s front hole, stroking and curling them up, thrusting them back and forth and looking up at Kyle. He was damn near crying, his hair mussed and his hands now gripping the blanket under him, tugging on it, his hips arching up. 

“Oh-oh! Oh-fuckfuck-oh g-Ad-Adam-wait-deeper, put-deeper fuck-”

Adam shoved his fingers deeper, adding a third, and he just barely grazed his teeth over the top of Kyle’s cock, and Kyle screamed, his hips jerking and his cock twitching in Adam’s mouth as he came. And he came wet and heavy and Adam drank every drop down. His own cock strained against the mattress as he felt Kyle pulsing around his fingers, and he pulled away only when the pulsing stopped. He sat up, swallowing the come in his mouth, and he smirked at the sight of Kyle. 

Kyle was twitching and flushed, red from his cheeks to his chest, his eyes shut and his thighs trying to close. He looked a little overstimulated, and Adam sat up on his knees, forcing Kyle’s legs apart again, exposing his still-wet hole to the air. Kyle gasped, looking up at Adam, his eyes darting down to where Adam had his own cock in his hand, stroking back and forth slowly. 

“Ky-baby, do you want me to fuck you?”

Kyle nodded, blinking those big eyes at Adam. 

“Y-I-yeah, please-oh-fuck-I-”

He took a deep breath and another and Adam squeezed his thigh, rubbing over it, trying to soothe him.

“I-I’ve thought about-that-about you fucking me-”

Adam grinned and pushed two fingers back into Kyle.

“Yeah? You’ve thought about me? Thought about my cock while you fuck yourself?”

Kyle whined and nodded. 

“Ohh-fuck-mmhm-for a while-for a while I had a dildo that was the same size as you-fuck, it was my favorite-”

Adam leaned down, his fingers still inside of Kyle, and he kissed him on the lips. Kyle sighed and wrapped his arms around Adam’s shoulders, and he could feel that Kyle was smiling. 

“Don’t need that anymore, you got the real thing-”

“God-I really want-I don’t usually suck guys off, but-”

“You want to with me?”

Kyle nodded and Adam laughed, cupping his cheek. 

“Probably gonna have to wait a few weeks.”

Kyle leaned his head into Adam’s hand, turning his head enough to kiss his palm. 

“I’m looking forward to it.”

Adam shifted forward, kissing Kyle again, and stroked his cock a few more times. 

“Want me to wear protection?”

“Uh...this-this time, yeah.”

“This time?”

Kyle blushed very sweetly.

“I...um-I think I want to try that in the future, doing it without, but-is that okay?”

“Well-yeah, of course. I love you, I don’t wanna hurt you or upset you.”

Kyle grabbed his shirt that had been tossed to the side and hid his face with it. Adam laughed, pulling the shirt away, leaning down to kiss Kyle. He pulled away to quickly put a condom on, gripping his cock at the base and laying on top of Kyle, the fronts of their bodies pressed against each other. He looked into Kyle’s eyes as he thrusted forward, gently and slowly, watching how his expression quickly shifted to pleasure; his eyes rolled back when Adam bottomed out inside him, his lips parted and his cheeks turned red once again. Kyle held onto him tight, whimpering and gripping Adam’s hair. 

“I-I-”

His breath was hitching and his eyes were wet, and Adam silenced his stuttered words with a kiss. He snuck one arm under Kyle to wrap around his waist, to keep his body against Adam’s. Kyle fit so perfectly against him, so soft and wonderful and warm. He pressed a kiss to Kyle’s neck and moved his hips, thrusting slowly. Adam wanted Kyle to feel good, he wanted to live up to Kyle’s expectations, and he was doing that by searching out all the little weak spots that would make him cry out in that sweet way Adam loved. 

Adam’s mouth skipped over Kyle’s skin as he fucked him, working his hips back and forth, rolling them to press deep up into Kyle. He hadn’t even thought much about how amazing Kyle felt around him, hot and wet and perfectly tight, and his hole was gripping at him, trying to keep him inside. Adam bit at Kyle’s neck and Kyle screamed, one hand grabbing at the hair on the back of his head and simultaneously pulling on it and trying to press him closer. 

“OH-God-oh fucking-Adam-fuck-”

Adam grinned against his skin and didn’t let go with his teeth. He knew for a fact that Kyle loved being bitten, having come to work after one night stands with his chest and neck covered in teeth marks. He kept biting all across Kyle’s neck, up to the spot right under his jaw, and Adam appreciated that Kyle wasn’t trying to stifle his noises, whis moans and whimpers and the way his voice broke when he tried to speak. Adam searched around the bed with a free hand until he wrapped his hands around a vibrator, turning it on high and shoving it between them, his own gasp silenced by Kyle’s scream. 

“OH! God! Fuck-ah-ah!”

Kyle was shaking and his hips jerked up, the muscles in his abdomen tight and Adam grinned when he felt Kyle come, twitching and clenching and trying to push the vibrator away from his cock when it became overwhelming. Adam didn’t move it. 

“S-st-stop-Ad-stop-’sso much-”

His voice was wet and shaky and Adam still didn’t move the vibrator away from Kyle’s cock. He sat up and spread Kyle’s legs wide, forcing them apart. Kyle kept swatting at his hands until his hips started jerking again, and Adam got to watch Kyle’s eyes roll back and his mouth loll open as he came for a third time that night. Adam let the vibrator fall to the bed after that and braced his palms against the bed, on either side of Kyle, and he fucked into him harder, his cockhead striking up at the end of Kyle’s insides, and he grunted, his voice breaking as he finally came in that tight, wet, perfect heat. He felt...overwhelmed. He felt good, his own eyes rolling back as his cock twitched, and a part of him wished he wasn’t wearing protection. He wanted to fill Kyle up for real, make him carry his come deep inside of him, but he would keep wearing condoms until Kyle told him it was okay not to.    
Adam caught his breath and looked down at Kyle, at his gorgeous, beautiful Kyle-he had a sheen of sweat over his pale skin and his chest was still heaving just a little. His eyes were shut and Adam smiled, running his hand over Kyle’s thigh. 

“You-you alright?”

“Uh…..sure.”

Adam laughed and patted Kyle’s thigh. He gently pulled out, groaning, and he rubbed a hand over Kyle’s vulva and mound. Kyle moaned and pulled his thighs shut. Adam pulled the condom off and threw it in the trash, standing on shaky legs to go get two glasses of water. He came back to the bed and sat on the edge, encouraging Kyle to sit up. 

“Hey-c’mere, come on-”

He held the glass up to Kyle’s lips until he drank, and he drank almost all of it, before sighing and plopping back onto the bed. He sighed again and Adam grinned, laying next to him. Kyle didn’t hesitate to curl up against him, snuggling against his chest. Adam wrapped his arms around Kyle, keeping him close, and he hummed, letting his eyes slip shut. 

“I really-I really do love you, Ky.”

His voice was quiet and rough and Kyle nuzzled his chest. 

“I love you, too. I...if anything else happens in the Dusty Cup-”

“I know. You’ll come running to help.”

“I can’t just-I know I said, but-”

“Ky...baby, it’s okay. I know you want to help. You always do. I love you for it, but…”

Adam’s eyes opened and he reached down, tilting Kyle’s chin up so that he could look into those beautiful brown eyes. 

“...Ky, if you get hurt again...I won’t forgive myself. Not when I know what you’re supposed to do and supposed to be. I’m not-I’m not comfortable risking your future.”

“ _ You’re _ not risking it, Adam. I am. And-I know you, and Bobby, and Roddy, all-are protective of me, but-”

Kyle kissed at the side of Adam’s pectoral muscle, as it was right next to his mouth. Adam felt him smiling against his skin. 

“-I can do this. If something happens to me, then it happens, but-that’s up to me. I won’t come out to ringside with you, but...I can’t not do the right thing when I need to.”

Adam squeezed Kyle tighter, and kissed the top of his head.

“Really reminding me why I love you so much. Too goddamn smart for me.”

Kyle sighed happily, kissing Adam’s chest again.

“I know. Must suck for you.”

Adam pinched Kyle and they both laughed and tried to pinch each other, playing and cuddling until they were tired enough to sleep.

\---

Bobby had had a key to every place that Kyle had lived in for years, and he was grateful to have one now. Neither Adam or Kyle had returned his and Roddy’s texts last night or this morning, and so, of course, they were coming to check on them. 

“Maybe they’re just asleep?”

“They probably are, but they won’t mind us waking them up.”

They walked into the house quietly, and the house was silent. Bobby and Roddy checked the living room; it was empty. Roddy walked ahead of him to the bedroom and opened the door, and Bobby followed behind him, his eyebrow raising at the sight inside. 

Adam and Kyle were-for starters, very clearly naked, their clothes strewn about the floor by the bed, an empty condom wrapper and Kyle’s box of sex toys there, too. Adam was spooned up behind Kyle, holding him tight, Kyle’s hands holding onto one of Adam’s. 

“Huh.”

Roddy didn’t sound surprised. 

“Yeah. Finally.”   
“Right?”

Bobby closed the bedroom door, the two of them going to the kitchen and starting to make breakfast. 

“Wonder what finally made them realize.”   
“Who knows with those two. At least they did. Kyle’s been carrying that flame for years now.”

“Adam hasn’t really been any better. He’s just been slower on the draw.”

They went about making breakfast, intending on waking their teammates up...after a while. They deserved the time together.


End file.
